1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibrationally stirring apparatus for sterilization, a sterilizing apparatus containing the vibrationally stirring apparatus and a sterilizing method for liquid or solid article by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional sterilizing method for water, it has been adopted to pour oxidant such as sodium hypochlorite or the like into water to sterilize the water. However, this method causes water to smell of chlorine because chlorine ions remain in the treated water and thus water itself tastes bad. If the amount of chemicals is reduced to lower bad taste of the water, the sterilization effect is also lowered. On the other hand, if the amount of chemicals is increased, they are harmful to human beings. Therefore, this method should not be used if possible. Particularly in the case of drinking water stocked in tanks (water reservoirs) which are set up on the rooftops of buildings or the like, chemicals put in the water lose their effect, and thus the water in the tanks are actually contaminated and polluted with germs (bacteria) or micro dust in air. Therefore, it is indispensable to clean the inner surface of tanks and waste the remaining water in the tanks periodically.
On the other hand, a large amount of each kind of disinfectant is used for sterilization of medical instruments. Therefore, there are various problems containing not only a cost problem, but also a draining problem. Also there are various difficult problems to perform sterilization of tableware in hospitals, schools, etc.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a vibrationally stirring apparatus for sterilization, and a sterilizing apparatus which can supply sufficiently sterilized liquid or solid articles without using the disinfectant or sterilizing agent and a method of sterilizing liquid or solid articles by using the vibrationally stirring apparatus.
In order to attain the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vibrationally stirring apparatus for sterilizing liquid and/or an article submerged in liquid by vibrationally stirring the liquid, comprising:
a vibration generating unit containing a vibration motor;
at least one vibrating rod operationally connected to the vibration generating unit;
at least one vibration vane fixed to the vibrating rod; and
a vibration vane fixing member for fixing the vibration vane to the vibrating rod,
wherein the vibration vane and/or the vibration vane fixing member have a surface made of sterilizing metal and/or sterilizing metallic compound, and/or are made of magnetic field generating material.
In order to attain the above object, according to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a sterilizing apparatus for liquid and/or an article submerged in liquid, comprising:
the above vibrationally stirring apparatus; and
a treatment tank for receiving the liquid, in which the vibration vane and the vibration vane fixing member are disposed,
wherein the vibration vane and/or the vibration vane fixing member have a surface made of sterilizing metal and/or sterilizing metallic compound, and/or are made of magnetic field generating material.
A holder for holding the article in the treatment tank may be used. A driving means for moving the holder may be used.
In the present invention, for example, the sterilizing metal is silver, gold or alloy thereof, and the sterilizing metallic compound is titanium oxide or zinc oxide, and, the vibration generating unit vibrates the vibration vane at an amplitude of 0.1 to 15.0 mm and at a vibrational frequency of 200 to 1000 times per minute in the liquid, and an inverter for controlling the vibration motor may be used so as to vibrate at a frequency of 10 to 200 Hz.
The sterilizing apparatus of the present invention may have a device for irradiating the vibration vane and/or the vibration vane fixing member with ultraviolet-light, which is disposed at the inside or outside of the treatment tank.
In order to attain the above object, according to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a sterilizing method for liquid and/or an article submerged in liquid, comprising:
providing the above vibrationally stirring apparatus;
submerging the vibration vane and the vibration vane fixing member in the liquid taken in a treatment tank; and
vibrating the vibration vane at an amplitude of 0.1 to 15.0 mm and at a vibrational frequency of 200 to 1000 times per minute by the vibration generating unit to cause vibrationally stirring of the liquid, thereby sterilizing the liquid.
An article may be submerged in the liquid and sterilized by vibrationally stirring of the liquid. For example, the liquid is vibrationally stirred so as to have a flow rate of 100 mm/sec or more in each direction of three dimensions.
In the sterilizing method of the present invention, the liquid may be vibrationally stirred while irradiating the vibration vane and/or the vibration vane fixing member with ultraviolet-light.
The term xe2x80x9csterilizationxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csterilizingxe2x80x9d in the present invention includes xe2x80x9cpasteurizationxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cdisinfectionxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cmicrobiostasisxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cmicrobial controlxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cremoval of microorganismxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cantimicrobialxe2x80x9d.
The present invention can be applied to the sterilization of liquid to be treated such as city water, water for preparing drinking water, water for swimming pool, water for bath, tea, juice, milk, or the like. In addition, the present invention can be applied to the sterilization of solid article to be treated such as fruits, vegetables, fishes, medical instruments and parts thereof, food manufacturing or processing instruments and parts thereof, clothings used in hospital, or the like. The solid article is subjected to washing treatment when the sterilization is performed.
Furthermore, the present invention can be applied to mixing liquid with the other material together with the sterilization and stirring thereof. Exemplary thereof is manufacturing various kinds of liquid edibles such as mixed juice, liquor, mayonnaise, processed milk, or the like, or thawing frozen foods such as frozen fishes in the liquid such as water.
According to the present invention, the following effects can be achieved.
(1) The present invention can provide new sterilizing and cleaning means using no chemicals. Further, the conventional sterilizing means needs a first washing treatment, subsequent chemical treatment and subsequent second washing treatment. Therefore, the number of steps is large. However, the present invention needs only one step.
(2) The present invention can provide water suitable for flower arranging.
(3) In the present invention, when magnetic materials are used, iron powders and iron colloid contained in water can be effectively removed.
(4) In the present invention, when magnetic materials are used, a large circulating amount of water passes through a strong magnetic field to make water clusters smaller and thus enhance the washing efficiency.
(5) Use of magnetic materials enables bacteria such as Colon bacillus, 0-157, Salmonella, Streptococcus, etc. to be extremely effectively captured.
(6) The present invention is extremely effective to sterilize water tanks installed on the rooftops of buildings and water stocked in the water tanks. Further, it is also extremely effective to sterilize water pools and water therein.
(7) The present invention is extremely effective to sterilize tableware in hospitals, restaurants, schools, etc. and other associated instruments, and thus it greatly contributes to prevention of food poisoning. Further, if the present invention is applied to vegetables/fruits, the washing and the sterilization can be performed by only one step. Further, drinks themselves can be effectively sterilized.
(8) The present invention is effective to wash and sterilize medical instruments, bedclothes and hospital equipment, and also extremely effective to prevent in-hospital infection.
(9) The present invention can be practically used or performed under room temperature, and thus a treatment target is not deteriorated by heat. Further, the present invention uses the sterilizing means which uses substantially no chemical, and thus it is remarkably friendly to the earth environment.
(10) The present invention can provide sterilizing means which is effective to supply drinking water.